la peor idea de la historia
by yukii04
Summary: asakar, Asano Gakushuu X Akabane Karma. yaoi, lemon, R18. asano y karma : sukes.


**La peor idea de la historia**

 **©Ansatsu Kyoushitsu no es de mi propiedad.**

 **Advertencias: Lemon, YAOI, AsaKar.**

 **Especial de "una relación poco común"**

 _ **En cursiva es los pensamientos de los personajes.**_

 **09:55 pm**

" _No, no, no y no"_ , sin mucho ánimo por la vida Asano Gakushuu iba por los pasillos de un edificio criticando a su padre y sus malditas ideas. " _una salida de convivencia, dijo, será divertido, dijo ¡sin tener que venir!"_ enojado recordaba como si padre lo convenció de que una salida a Tokio con la clase E sería buena idea, bueno, para ser realistas, fueron la clase A, B, C, D y E, pero como las clases del medio solo cubrían un piso, su clase y _esa_ clase ocupaban un piso más alto del edificio.

Los estudiantes podían ir y venir hasta la hora pico, las diez de la noche, desde entonces, todos los chicos que se encontraran en una habitación quedaban encerrados, por obviedad devolvían a los inquilinos del género opuesto a su cuarto.

La primera noche, había quedado encerrado en SU habitación con Maheara hablando sobre Hinata hasta las cinco de la mañana y le impidió dormir. Ese día, diez menos cinco, vio como bastante gente, de la clase E y la clase A se acumulaba en su habitación y logró escapar cuando Ren comenzó a _raptar chicas._

Caminando por el pasillo y criticando a su padre logró divisar una habitación con la puerta abierta y poco ruido salir de ella, así que se dirigió a ella con ánimos de encontrar donde pasar la noche _durmiendo._ Al entrar vio a Shiota Nagisa, Kayano Kaede, Isogai Yuuma y Sugino Tomohito entablar una conversación sobre los lugares turísticos de alrededor.

-¿Les molesta mucho si me quedo con ustedes hoy?- preguntó el presidente de la clase adentrándose lentamente al cuarto. Los estudiantes se miraron pero no pasó ni medio segundo hasta que Nagisa contestara un claro "pasa" con una gran sonrisa.

 **10:00 pm**

Llegadas las 10:00 pm y que llegara Karasuma para mandar a Kayano a su habitación, se cerraron las puertas. Cuartos con veinte estudiantes, cuartos vacíos y cuartos con cinco estudiantes, desprolijidad total pero según ellos era la manera de hacer que los estudiantes se hagan cargo de sus acciones.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó una voz saliendo del baño detrás del pelinaranja que se encontraba tranquilamente sentado hablando con Isogai, cuando se estremeció al reconocer dicha voz que ni siquiera volteo a ver antes de correr hacia la puerta y pedir piedad de que alguien lo sacara.

Cierto pelirrojo ganó una discusión haciendo que el pelinaranja duerma a su lado en contra de la pared de la puerta. "si duermes ahí Nagisa no te comerá" dijo, y una tétrica sonrisa de parte del peliceleste logro hacerlo ceder a la presión.

 **03:07 am**

No puede dormir, siente su aroma impregnarse en su piel, Akabane no deja de moverse y desparramar sus hormonas por toda la cercanía, ósea, él. Gakushuu no era tonto, de todo menos tonto, ese _estúpido_ pelirrojo lo traía loco desde unos cuantos meses y la creciente erección en sus pantalones no era la primera ni de casualidad. Y no era totalmente culpa del aroma que el otro desparramaba, también se le sumaban las lujuriosas imaginaciones del pelinaranja.

 **03:09 am**

No lo aguantaba, necesitaba deshacerse del dolor, pero no se podía mover, Karma tenía una pierna entrelazada con las de él y un brazo marcando su yugular. Asano hubiese estado agradecido de que el de ojos dorados al menos roncase, para aliviar un poco la tensión, pero no, solo sentía ese soplido suave _con olor a fresas_ golpear en su mejilla.

Ya no lo pudo evitar más, sin sacar su miembro del pantalón comenzó a masajearlo con el fin de calmar sus ansias.

 **03:15 am**

Karma cambiaba de posición a cada rato, así que cuando su físico ya le había ganado a su mente y se estaba masturbando no notó como el pelirrojo estaba casi por completo sobre él. Pero dicho dato fue inevitable cuando sintió que en plena oscuridad, sin ver nada, las manos del otro bajaban hasta su miembro. A penas una mano hiso contacto con su miembro, la otra se elevó rápidamente para taparle la boca.

-con que masturbándote ¿eh Asanito?- susurró en su oído. – cuéntale a Karma-sama porque—ordenó con una sonrisa en su rosto antes de morder el lóbulo de la oreja de Gakushuu. No hubo respuesta, incluso luego de liberar sus labios seguía sin contestar. –si no me dices me encargaré yo mismo- nada.

Karma se acercó aún más a su cuerpo pegando su pecho con su espalda, retiró las manos del pelinaranja de su miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente. Primero tocó el glande de manera suave y delicada, pero conforme bajaba en longitud, aumentaba la velocidad hasta que se puso al nivel del que Gakushuu se encontraba antes.

Cuando el pelinaranja suspiró y comenzó a dar señales de vida, Karma volvió a reaccionar, subió hasta el glande y bajo lenta pero fuertemente. Comenzó a simular penetraciones y a hacer que su conejito no aguantara más los jadeos roncos.

-¿en quién pensabas?- susurró en su oído apretando más su miembro.

-en mi estúpido gato- respondió con el ceño fruncido antes de voltear su rostro para fundirse en un hambriento beso con su pelirrojo.

 **03:40 am**

Akabane convenció al presidente del consejo de escaparse por la ventana para ir a un logar más privado, así que están en un cambiador en la piscina del hotel donde toda la clase 3 de hospedaba.

Karma tenía apoyados los antebrazos contra la cerámica de la pared, totalmente desnudo y con la cintura elevada, mientras que Gakushuu, en las mismas condiciones, lo penetraba sin mucha consideración.

 **03:54 am**

-¿recuerdas la vez que me querías hacer lo que yo te hago a ti?- preguntó el pelinaranja sentado sobre una silla viendo a Karma hacer estiramientos que según él, _son para que no quede doliendo el culo_.

-sí, ¿Por qué?- preguntó algo confundido.

-estoy listo- dijo convencido dejándolo al otro perplejo en estado de shock.

-¿eh?- el pelirrojo no caía, era como un sueño hecho realidad.

-métemela Akabane, antes de que me arrepienta- dijo serio, pero no pudo contener una sonrisa cuando vio a karma sonreír sonrojado y asentir.

 **04:03 am**

Retirando lentamente los dedos de su interior, Karma se posiciona entre las piernas de Gakushuu y deja escapar un hondo suspiro.

-¿listo?- pregunta nervioso.

-solo hazlo- responde antes de abrir aún más las piernas.

Con sumo cuidado comienza a entran en el pelinaranja, con las pestañas apretadas sin atreverse a verlo intenta no escuchar los quejidos de dolor por parte del otro. Abre los ojos al sentir una mano posada en su mejilla.

-si a ti te gusta ¿Por qué a mí no me gustaría?- preguntó Gakushuu antes de encorvarse para besarlo.

De a poco, Akabane logró entrar del todo y contemplar el rostro de placer de su conejito. –Voy a moverme ¿sí?- Asano asintió.

Las penetraciones iban aumentando la velocidad con cada " _¡karma, más fuerte!"_ salir de los labios del pelinaranja y cuando Akabane se sentía en su límite le hizo una seña a Gakushuu que no tardó en entender y comenzó a masturbarse.

Justo antes de correrse en el interior del pelinaranja, y que este terminara en sus vientres, Karma había tomado posesión de sus labios haciendo ese último gemido un tanto menos audible y principalmente, esa increíble sensación, aún más increíble.

 **04:19 am**

-¿dolió?- preguntó Karma al terminar de atarse la zapatilla.

-algo, pero no tanto- respondió el otro parado frente a él.

-a ver, siéntate- le ordenó.

-para la otra, ¿te gustó?- desvió el tema.

-sí, pero prefiero seguir siendo el uke-subió los hombros restándole importancia.

-menos mal- suspiro aliviado- siento que me rompiste el orto-

-aunque no vendría mal cambiar de vez en cuando- una sádica sonrisa adornó su rostro.

Silencio.

-vamos a dormir que ya es tarde- lo ignoró completamente y, a duras penas, comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio.

-¿vas a poder subir por el árbol así?- preguntó el pelirrojo viendo como Gakushuu caminaba disparejo.

-sino me cargas tu- susurró viendo cómo se ponía a la par de él.

-no me culpes si toco cosas que no debo- susurró adelantándose.

 **Fin.**

 **Bueno, me estoy quedando dormida así que disculpen los errores de coherencia.**

 **Para quien no entienda, es un capítulo especial de la serie de OS´s titulada "una relación poco común" dedicado a KanadeKirishima y su deseo se asauke.**

 **Yo soy más de ver a Asano como "el seme supremo" así que por eso debió quedar el lemon medio pobre en comparación, lo lamento.**

 **Bueno, gracias por leer.**

 **Bessos, yukii…**


End file.
